Leah
General Information about Leah Leah is the most promising MMA student of Frank and his second-in-command. Loyal as she is, she didn't question Frank's order to restrict anybody from drinking alcohol even though she doesn't understand why. Being highly motivated and deep into fitness, she wants to open her own self-defense studio. Walkthrough Preparation - Get the towel from the ground floor bathroom. - Get Madison's phone and the Painkillers from the bathroom in the Master Bedroom upstairs. ''--Note: Take one of the Painkillers yourself to increase your combat stamina.'' - Get the Vibration 3000 from inside the Master Bedroom closet so to later unlock the "Money Shot" achievement if still haven't. - Get the paper from the table in the Study Room upstairs. - Get the pencil from the table in the Spare Room upstairs. - Take the coffee sitting next to lamp in the living room. - Take the credit card from the desk draw in the living room. Note: Make sure neither Madison nor Derek are in the room when you take it. - Get the six bottles of Natty Lite around the house: living room behind the chair, chimney room behind the speaker, garage, master bedroom on the shelf, study room under the table, and upstairs bathroom behind the basket. - Talk to everyone at the party at least once. ''Opportunity: "Patty's Striking Resemblance" - Encounter Patrick and Rachael where they'll have a fight. Quickly take the wine on the ground before Patrick grabs it. - After the fight, wait a moment and then talk to Patrick. - Either choose the dialogue option "You mean something like these? *Hand over the pain killers*" or simply give the painkillers to him. - Talk to Patrick again and ask if you can use his cell phone. ''Opportunity: "Patty's Striking Resemblance" - Talk to Brittney in the study room upstairs and ask if she's seen Patrick's phone. - Talk to Patrick and tell him Brittney has his phone. - Follow Patrick upstairs where he'll talk to Brittney and then tell you he can't get his phone. ''Opportunity: "Fuck Tuesday" - Go to the kitchen and open the pantry doors where you'll find the kettle. Grab the kettle with "Right Click" and place it on top of the stove. - Use the coffee with the kettle, turn the stove on and once you can hear the kettle whistle, turn the stove off and use the Empty Cup with the kettle. - Give the coffee to Patrick where he'll reject it. Talk to him and tell him that it's an Irish Coffee. Then give him the coffee once. ''--Note: Make sure Frank isn't in the room when you tell Patrick that it's an Irish coffee or he'll beat you up. - Wait for Patrick to sober up and he'll approach you asking if that was really an Irish coffee. Talk to him again and ask him to get you his phone from Brittney. He'll then go to Brittney and after their talk will walk to you to give you his phone. ''Opportunity: "Return Madison's Phone" - Give Madison's phone to her and ask her if there's a reward. - Tell Madison you'll humiliate Ashley for her. ''Opportunity: "Humiliate Ashley" - Go to Ashley and ask "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." then ask her what you could do to help her out. Say to her then "If it's any consolation, wet clothes and all, you're still adorable!" ''Opportunity: "Ashley's Wet" - Give Ashley the towel and tell her "I could wash them for you!" ''Opportunity: "Invasion of Privacy" - Use the paper with the Gastronomy Book in the Master Bedroom upstairs. Then use the pencil with the paper on the book. - Take the paper and head to the safe in the Bedroom closet. - Take Madison's diary from the safe and give it to Ashley and then ask her if you can now clean her clothes. - Follow Ashley into the Spare Room upstairs and once both of you are in the room, close the door. - Ask Ashley "Ok, looks like we're all alone here. Just give me your dress and I'll get it in the washing machine." Talk to her again and ask if you can wash her panties and you'll receive her underwear which you can give to Amy for her scavenger hunt. - Use Ashley's Clothes with the washer in the Laundry Room and then wait a couple of minutes for them to wash. - Once done washing, open the washer and you'll receive Ashley's Wet Clothes. Then use the clothes with the dryer next to it and wait another couple of minutes. - Once dried, open the dryer to receive her clothes and a tiny key. Give Ashley's Clothes back to her and talk to her again where you can now ask her for a blowjob. ''--Note: If you're doing Amy's scavenger hunt, careful she doesn't walk into the room whilst receiving the blowjob or you'll fail the mission.'' ''Opportunity: Scavenger Hunt'' - Ask Amy if there's anything on her mind, and then if you can help her out with the scavenger hunt. - Talk to Amy again and ask if you can take a crack at one of those scavenger list items. - Give Amy the credit card and then talk to her again and ask to take a crack at one of those scavenger list items. - You need to get a condom from Frank. Talk to him and ask him for one which he won't. There are two methods which you can do to get one from him: # Either talk to Derek and ask if Frank is gay and then say that you think you are. Then talk to Frank and tell him you're attracted to him. He'll give you a blowjob and then the condom. # Tell Frank that you overheard someone saying that they had alcohol, followed by solid plan. Then quickly perform a sexual act with someone for Frank to walk in and see you do. Then talk to Frank again and ask if he still thinks you're gay and he'll give you the condom. ''-- Note: Just ask Ashley again to give you a blowjob and have him arrive during. Alternatively, any of the other girls if achieved sex with will work.'' - Talk to Amy and ask her if you can take a crack at one of the scavenger list items. - Talk to Derek and ask if you could have his shirt, then say that there's a petition going around. - Go to the computer in the living room and create petition, then print petition from the printer next to it and take the petition. - Talk to every person at the party about the petition. These are the following responses you choose when asked what the petition is for: -- Amy: You have to sign it. -- Frank: Its for re-establishing prohibition. -- Stephanie: The prettiest signature wins. -- Katherine: Its to castrate all men. -- Brittney: Its for a free the nipples campaign. -- Ashley: For Derek to take his shirt off. -- Patrick: Offer to help him out and tell him that its a surprise petition. -- Rachael: Tell her that everything is cool and that its for Derek to take his shirt off. -- Leah: Tell her it's for that we all want Derek to get his shirt off. -- Madison: For Derek to take his shirt off. - Once everyone has signed the petition, give it to Derek to receive his shirt. Then give the shirt to Amy. ''--Note: At this point, you won't need to further complete the scavenger hunt to progress with Leah unless you wish to do so.'' ''Opportunity: "Snake in the Grass" - Use the tiny key on the bike lock in the Spare Room to reveal Ashley's snake, Julius Squeezer. Once Ashley leaves the room, unlatch the terrarium with the snake and then head outside. Wait a minute or two until you hear a shocked sound and Ashley will approach you. - Talk to Leah and tell her that there's a security threat. Then tell her that there's a snake on the loose. - Wait for Leah to inform Frank and then follow her around until she approaches him outside. ''Opportunity: "Broken Code" - Overhear the conversation and then talk to Leah again. Tell her "Leah, we're still definitely going after that snake." followed by "Sometimes you have to break one code to do right by your own code." ''Opportunity: "Guiding Light" - Talk to Leah again and ask her "Any ideas as to where we should look for the snake?" - Open the inventory with "I", select the phone and select "Turn On". Then look down at the phone, click on it and then "Take it". - Talk to Leah again and tell her "Alright, I think I got our light!" Then head into the Garage and Leah will follow you. - Shine the phone light into different areas of the Garage until Leah will then ask you if you're scared which then you'll say "How can I be scared with someone like you fighting by my side?" - Leah will then fight you to test your abilities which you then just need to punch her a couple of times by going into combat mode "Space". Then once you've punched her a couple of times, tell her you're ready. - Head into the Spare Room upstairs to the terrarium and Leah will follow. When she starts talking, tell her "Someone wanted the snake to be free to live its life!" - Head into the art room and to the closet. Once Leah stops talking, open the closet and head in. Look up and you'll see a spray paint can. Take the spray paint. - Give the spray paint to Leah. - Head outside and Leah will approach you and tell you to start searching. - Turn the phone light on and start following Leah around. - After a few moments, she'll tell you to shine the light into the bushes and she'll pull out from the a katana. When asked, tell her that an assassin must be hiding amongst us. Then tell her that you could have someone take a look at it. - Talk to Amy and ask her if she knows anything about katanas. Then ask her if she could take a look at it. - Find Leah in the bushes between the house and fire pit and crouch next to her with using "C". Then talk to her and when asked about the Katana, tell her that it's nothing but some cheap-o sword. - Wait with her for Frank to arrive outside so you can overhear him. Once he's done and walks off, emerge from the bushes and talk to her. Tell her that she can come back from this and remember the code. ''Opportunity: "Frankly, I don't trust you" - Talk to Frank to tell him to talk to Leah. He won't find Leah to talk to until he trusts you. - Give Frank the six bottles of Natty Lite. Then talk to him and ask about the rental space, and then tell him to come clean with Leah. ''Opportunity: "Broken Code" (cont.) - Follow Frank outside and wait for a minute. You'll then find Leah naked in the bushes. Shine the phone light closely on her. Then wait for her to talk and get dressed. ''WARNING: At this point, it's recommended that you save as the following opportunity can be easy to fail. - Follow Leah and you'll find Frank dancing on the roof. - Leah and Frank will talk to you and soon you'll be given two options: either for you to bring Frank down or to distract him. Bring Frank Down (for "Money Shot" achievement) - If you decide to bring Frank Down, you'll need to throw items at him. Quickly go to the fridge in the kitchen and grab an item with "Right Click" and use it to throw at Frank by holding down "Right Click" to charge your throw. Do this three times. - You can use the Vibration 3000 to throw at him which will unlock the "Money Shot" achievement if already haven't. Distract Frank - If you choose to distract Frank, you need to choose the right dialogue options. -- "Wow, where'd you learn to dance so dang … sexy-like?" -- "Frank, tell me about your childhood. It couldn't have been … normal." -- "It's clear to me now that your club is more important than Leah's dojo. I believe in Frankie Fuckaround." - Leah will then appear on the roof and confront Frank. ''Opportunity: "Broken Code" (cont.) - Once they're back on the ground, wait a couple of minutes for them to enter back into the Living Room and talk between their selves for a bit. - Talk to Leah and ask her "So, about that gift …" Then follow her into the garage and talk to her again. ''--Note: If you choose the dialogue option "Oh fuck yeah! *Begin ripping off clothes* God damn this fucking zipp-", Frank will appear naked. If you choose "What is it, what is it?", Frank will appear clothed. - Go into Combat Mode "Space key" and begin punching Frank until Leah talks. - You now have the ability to block by holding "Right Click". Now fight Frank until his health is around half-way. - Talk to Leah and ask her about that sex-triumph. Then tell her these aren't regulation sparring outfits. - Now you can have sex with Leah in different positions any time. Category:Characters